digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
KingEtemon
|level=Mega |type=Puppet |attribute=Virus |family=Nightmare Soldiers |family2=Metal Empire |from=MetalEtemonDigimon Masters |to= |partner= |jacards= , , , |encards= }} KingEtemon is a Puppet Digimon. It styles itself among other Etemon as the "King of Etemon", and after all, it is an ultimate form that is said to be a being set at the top. It gets even more carried away and calls itself the "King of Kings". It is snazzily dressed in its , engraved with the characters on its chest, but although it swaggers around with the affectation of a star, it only earns derision from other Digimon. Partnering with PrinceMamemon, it plays the part of a mock royal family of the Digital World. KingEtemon convinced PrinceMamemon it truly is a member of the royal family, and the embarrassing thing is that PrinceMamemon considers even the "Royal Knights" to be its subordinates. Attacks * : Puts up a false show that cripples the opponent's fighting spirit. *'King Mon-kick' Design KingEtemon is a humanoid chimpanzee wearing a gold monkey suit with spiked shoulderpads. It wears a visor, a red and gold crown and a red cape with white fur trim. It wears blue gloves and genie shoes with white fur trim, and a wrestling belt which bears the Crest of Courage. It has black markings on its face, characters on its chest that read , and a crown emblem on its stomach. Etymologies ;KingEtemon (キングエテモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * *(Ja:) Fiction Super Evolution Stage Digimon Adventure tri. ~August 1 Adventure~ Digimon World 3 KingEtemon is the Duel King of the Duel Island in Amaterasu Server. It will give you the Sun Trophy if you beat him in Card Battle. KingEtemon can also be found in Amaterasu's West Sector, in North Badlands (East). It is also available as a Green Mega Card with 38/35. Digimon World DS KingEtemon appears as an NPC in the game. He went by the name EteKing the Third, and had stolen lots of food from the many Digi-Farms. Once the player accepted a quest from a Digimon, he/she would find KingEtemon in Steamy Jungle. Just before the player is done for, three members of DATS storm in, keeping this Digimon from escaping and bringing him to justice. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth KingEtemon is #235 and is a Earth Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Etemon, ShogunGekomon, and Pandamon. Its special attack is Monkey Wrench and its support skill is Muscle Monkey Suit which reduces physical damage received by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory KingEtemon is #235 and is a Earth Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Etemon, ShogunGekomon, and Pandamon. Its special attack is Monkey Wrench and its support skill is Muscle Monkey Suit which reduces physical damage received by 15%. Digimon Battle KingEtemon is a card digivolution, digivolving from Etemon. Digimon Masters KingEtemon is a Side Mega Digimon that digivolves from MetalEtemon using the Great King Suit. Digimon Heroes! KingEtemon digivolves from Etemon. Digimon Links KingEtemon digivolves from Etemon. Digimon ReArise KingEtemon may digivolve from Etemon. Notes and References